War never Ends
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: A 70 year old war is finally over. The world is in chaos and people are starving. The basic instinct of reproduction is dissolving and now everyone must face their lovers who they hardly know. MPREG, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, Pairings listed inside.


War Never ends

Disclaimer: I do not own

AN: Still computerless, sorry guys! Enjoy this though

Pairings: Below

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri and MPreg

* * *

It was all very complicated. Their group that is. They were all so close for some reason. Not close like regular best friends were. More like they were all lovers that would do anything for one another.

Like they were this one big family. And despite they friendly appearance they disliked almost anyone outside of their group.

It's hard to explain each of their relationships.

First there was Roxas the 'baby' or youngest of the group. Nobody dared messed with the petite blond. Why? Because of his overprotective group.  
In his group along with Roxas was his identical twin brother and his twin sister Ventus and Naminé who, much to his chagrin, were 10 minutes and 3 minutes older than him.

Roxas' best friend Sora was also in this group. Sora also had a twin, a fraternal twin Vanitas who would kill anyone who looked at anyone in the group in a wrong way.

Vanitas and Sora's parents had been arrested so the boys spent a lot of time drifting through foster homes. They were eventually adopted by Zack's parents. That's where it starts to get complicated.

Zack was in love with Cloud, Cloud was in love with Leon, and Leon was in love with Zack. Not wanting to hurt each other the three boys dated.

Cloud's brother Demyx was in a similar situation. The blond was dating Zexion and they were really in love. They just never had sex due to the fact neither enjoyed or experienced being seme. After finding out how unsatisfactory toys were, the two boys went searching for a third. Enter Xigbar and Xaldin came in. They were in the opposite situation Demyx and Zexion were in. Neither willing to submit to the other. So those four were technically together. Xaldin's little sister Xion and her best friend Kairi were added to the group due to her brothers status. Kairi's brother Axel, who was Roxas' boyfriend gave Kairi her position.

Naminé was in a complicated relationship with Kairi while Xion and Vanitas were together. Riku was with Sora and his best friend Terra was with Ventus.

Leon's brother Seifer was in a love hate relationship with Hayner who was best friends with Pence who was dating Olette.

Axel's best friend Saix and his boyfriend Xemnas took care of the group.

Of course there were others who occasionally dropped in like Larxene and her boyfriend Luxord and their toy Marluxia. Vexen and Lexaeus dropped by at least once a month. Tidus and Wakka tried to come at least once a week. Rikku and Yuffie and Selphie came whenever they felt the need. It was hard being away from the ones they loved.

Reno and Rude brought in the majority of money for the group and they would come every weekend. Aerith and Tifa kept the boys and girls who weren't staying with Xemnas in line and safe.

Confused yet?

This story starts during winter when World War III was just beginning in an American town called V478. In this war time the county had to organize its people. The war had been going on for 70 years already. Most of the smaller countries and the ones claiming to be neutral were wiped out early on. Most of the major countries remained.

Half of China, the poor half, had already been overcome by a Russian atomic bomb.

The world was in chaos. All the country leaders assassinated.

Nobody even remembered why the war started.

* * *

The winter was cold. After the oil plants shut down due to peak oil most of the other companies were forced to shut down. They stopped drafting just anyone. Prisoners were drafted because police officers were fired due to lack of money.

Most of the children born weren't recognized due to lack of money and hospitals. Home birth was common, though not many survived it. Male pregnancy was also common. An illegal drug called cyroploine is used. It allows two people of different gender to conceive a baby. However it also caused the offspring to conceive a baby with any gender.

Food shortages was also very common. Smaller towns were wiped out due to the lack of food and money. Most of the originally wealthy people had been wiped out and stolen from.

It was bad. Really bad.

Kids didn't go to school anymore. There were no teachers to teach them. Collages shut down due to lack of students.

It was all a domino effect.

And to make matters worse, there was a war going on inside each country as well as outside. Bullying and suicide was at its highest. More people died of that and starvation than the actual war.

But most people stuck together to get through this challenging time.

* * *

Roxas moaned and clutched his stomach. A sickness was going around making people sick. It probably could have been cured if scientist were still around but after NASA and CERN shut down all the other organizations followed due to lack of funding. It was like the cold or flu. It went away after a week or month. It was still far from pleasant.

Axel rubbed the blonds stomach softly in a desperate attempt to sooth it.

"How is he?" A voice behind him asked. The owner of the voice took a seat next to the redhead and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt of being comforting.

Axel returned to embrace and buried his head in Riku's shoulder breathing in his comforting scent.

The two boys crawled into the bed with Roxas and held the shaking boy.

"Do you think the war will ever end?" Riku asked. He asked the same question everyday never really expecting an answer.

The three boys just lay there in silence. Eventually Roxas drifted off and Axel was close behind. Riku rubbed the redheads back soothingly and watched exhaustion overcome his friend.

"I'm back!" A voice echoed.

"In here!" Riku returned as he slowly attempted to untangle himself from Roxas.

Riku looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. "How's the farm doing?" He asked. The farm was where they grew everything they ate. They tended to it everyday and recently got a cow and goat for milk. The typical diet of today was whatever one could grow in their own backyard.

"It's winter. Nothing is growing. Kairi is attempting to find some," Hayner said. "It doesn't help that Xion is expecting a baby. She can't seem to keep anything down. And with Roxas being sick..." He trailed off.

"How's Seifer?" Riku asked.

Hayner looked away. His eyes were distant. "I miss him, you know he's selling drugs again. It makes good money but it is also dangerous. I hate seeing him come home hurt. He doesn't get high anymore though. For that I am happy but still..." Hayner collapsed on the bed.

"You know isn't what I mean, how did he take it?"

"Oh, yeah. The miscarriage." Hayner whispered, his hand was placed over his stomach and a frown marred his face. "He was pretty upset but I think he was relieved. We don't have the money and I don't think he wants to bring a child into this terrible world."

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked.

Hayner turned on his side, "I don't want to talk about it. It hurts enough already."

"Sorry," Riku wrapped his arms around the other boy and sighed. All they ever knew was war and killing and pain. Forced to fight their ancestors battle.

Hayner sighed and rested in the older boys embrace. "How's Sora?"

"He is doing okay I guess. I haven't seen him in a while. He picked up Roxas' shifts so he is extra busy."

"He needs a break," Hayner mumbled. "I'll go help him."

"No, you just returned from the farm, you're probably exhausted. Sora will be fine, he can handle himself. He feels the need to prove himself for some reason."

"That Sora for you," Hayner agreed. He frowned when he saw Axel, "How is Axel doing?"

Riku frowned at this, "He is exhausted. Spent the last three nights helping Rox recover. On the bright side Roxas should be all better by tonight."

"That's good."

* * *

Xemnas frowned, he imagined how life would be without the war. Would he still know his adopted family or would they have never met? Roxas crawled into his lap once he came home. It was nice to see the boy feeling better.

Saix walked in with their son Isa on his hip. Roxas' kid Lea was trailing behind. When he saw his daddy awake he ran up to him and started crying.

"They think the war is going to end soon," Xemnas said quietly. "Everyone's tired of fighting. They want me to take control of America. Become its king."

"I thought America had a president," Saix said holding his son closer.

"They don't think democracy will work anymore. They need a monarch to make final decisions and they cant have the leader constantly changing."

Roxas looked down sadly, "What's going to happen to us?"

Xemnas smiled, "Don't think for a second that I would ever leave you," He whispered.

* * *

"We have to stay hidden?" Sora asked, "Why?"

"You will be targeted as the monarchs family. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know the people you call family."

It was true, they barely knew each other. They met and assumed the role of brother, sister or lover. No questions asked. They didn't have blankets so they would have to cuddle to keep warm. Eventually they just started sleeping with instead just cuddling. Sora didn't even know Riku's last name or anything. They never needed to know. They just needed to take care of each other, be able to feed each other and produce offspring with each other.

They just had to follow their human instincts.

But now that they didn't what would happen to them?

Riku wrapped a thin blanket around Sora's shoulders, "Come on. We have to get to the limo before it leaves."

Sora nodded and allowed the boy he called his lover lead him to the limo.

"This will be a good thing," Saix whispered, most likely to himself.

XXX

Hey, so first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing.

Free virtual cookies and hugs!

XOXOXO

Lilac

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, so for anyone who didn't understand the pairings I'm using:

Akuroku (Axel x Roxas)

SoRiku (Sora x Riku)

Cleon x Zack (Cloud x Leon x Zack)

Zemyx x Xigbar x Xaldin (Zexion x Demyx x Xigbar x Xaldin)

Seiner (Seifer x Hayner)

Xion x Vanitas

Kairi x Namine

Ventus x Terra

Pence x Olette

Xemsai (Xemnas x Saix)

Larxene x Luxord x Marluxia

Vexen x Lexaeus

Tidus x Wakka

Rikku x Yuffie x Selphie

Aerith x Tifa

Reno x Rude


End file.
